Skeletal Wyvern/Strategies
Skeletal Wyverns are dangerous foes. The below lists show generally accepted strategies to make defeating Skeletal Wyverns easier. Note that a Slayer level of 72 is required in order to deal damage to Skeletal Wyverns (not withstanding the effects of a poisoned weapon). Otherwise, eating a wild pie at 67 Slayer will do, though kills will be extremely long. Quick travel tip is to use the fairy ring (code ) to Mudskipper Point. Run north from the fairy ring to the dungeon entrance. Alternatively, the player can use the minigame teleport to the Port Sarim Rat Pits upon completion of Ratcatchers and run south in order to save an inventory space. Strategies Slayer Master tip "Skeletal wyverns are extremely dangerous, and they are hard to hit with arrows as they slip right through. To stand a good chance of surviving, you'll need some elemental shielding from their icy breath." Suggested skills Higher stats are recommended because of their extremely high Defence. It would be best to have at least: * * * * * Equipment There is much dispute as to what is the most effective setup when killing Skeletal Wyverns. A number of options are listed below. For each case, there are numerous players that consider it the best strategy. Melee: High Prayer= (on task)|helm2 = (on task)|neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = Cape of Accomplishment |cape3 = |cape4 = |body1 = |body2 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = |legs3 = |helm3 = |helm4 = / |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |ammo1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |weapon1 = (Slash) / (Crush) |weapon2 = (Slash) / (Crush) |weapon3 = (Slash) / (Crush) |weapon4 = (Crush)|weapon5 = (Crush)}} The player uses the Protect from Missiles prayer to reduce damage, sacrificing some Melee Defence in favour of a high Prayer bonus. Alternatively, Protect from Melee may be used instead if the player is wearing Proselyte or Initiate armour. The player may also choose to use Piety or weaker accuracy-boosting prayers to speed up kills, but at greater cost. At least one Prayer potion will be needed using this setup, and more if using boosting prayers. Verac's equipment has significantly higher Melee Defence than Proselyte armour with slightly less Prayer bonus and is a good choice if you are looking for a compromise between Defence bonuses and Prayer bonuses. Inventory *1-2 Super attack & Super strengths or 1-2 Super combat potions *3-4 Prayer potions *A Special attack weapon such as a Dragon dagger (p++) or Dragon mace *Dramen staff (optional) *An emergency teleport or Ring of dueling to reset stats (optional) *15+ lobsters or better |-| Melee: High Defence= |helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |neck5 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = Cape of Accomplishment|cape4 = |cape5 = |body1 = |body2 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |shield1 = |shield2 = / |shield3 = |shield4 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |weapon1 = (Slash) / (Crush) |weapon2 = (Slash) / (Crush) |weapon3 = (Slash) / (Crush) |weapon4 = (Crush)|weapon5 = (Crush)}} Inventory *1-2 Super attack & Super strengths or 1-2 Super combat potions *3-4 Prayer potions *A Special attack weapon such as a Dragon dagger (p++) or Dragon mace *Dramen staff (optional) *An emergency teleport or Ring of dueling to reset stats (optional) *15+ lobsters or better In this alternative, players simply tank the wyverns by maximising their Ranged and Melee defences and disregarding protection prayers. However, due to high ranged defences of Bandos equipment, using Protect from Melee can be used to reduce the amount of incoming hits. High level food like sharks or monkfish is recommended. The player's Prayer points can instead be used on Piety, and bringing at least two Prayer potions is strongly advised, as well as being easily paid for by the wyvern bones collected. Another effective option is to wear Guthan's armour, using a one-handed weapon but bringing the spear along. When you need extra healing, or are trying to conserve food, go outside the entrance and attack the ice giants and warriors to heal yourself. This slows down kills per hour, but it greatly increases the number of wyverns you can kill in one trip. |-| Ranged (safespot)= |helm2 = |helm3 = / |helm4 = |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = |body1 = / |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = Because a Dragonfire shield gives a negative Ranged Attack bonus, or the Ancient wyvern shield deducting more negative Ranged Attack bonus, it might be better to use a mind or elemental shield instead as these give neutral attack bonuses.|shield5 = |gloves1 = / |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |gloves5 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |special1 = Dwarf multicannon (optional, costly)}} , the most popular way of safe-spotting wyverns is done via trapping the eastern or western one on the side of the cave entrance as shown.]] Inventory *5 Ranging potions *2-4 Prayer potions *Dramen staff (optional) *An emergency teleport (optional) *Some lobsters or better (usually 4-6 pieces) *Fire runes/Nature runes (optional, for High Alchemy) *Herb sack (optional) A higher Prayer bonus will save money on Prayer potions, while a higher Ranged bonus allows for faster kills. Using the Protect from Missiles prayer is strongly advised. Using Ranged, the player can expect roughly 25,000 experience per hour and 500,000 gold per hour. |-| Ranged/Magic (safespot)= An advanced tactic for safespotting Skeletal Wyverns includes swapping your Mind shield for a shield that gives Ranged bonus: |helm2 = |helm3 = / |helm4 = |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = |body1 = / |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |shield1 = (ranged) / (magic)|shield2 = (ranged) / (magic)|shield3 = (ranged) / (magic)|shield4 = (ranged) / (magic)|shield5 = (magic)|gloves1 = / |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |gloves5 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |special1 = Dwarf multicannon (optional, costly)}} WARNING: It is highly recommended to only attempt this after you are very comfortable safespotting Skeletal Wyverns. Make sure aggression is lost by being in the same vicinity for 10 minutes since you will no longer be using the protection of a dragonfire shield. |-| Magic= |helm2 = |weapon1 = / (Fire surge)|weapon2 = (Fire surge)}} It is not recommended to use Magic at Skeletal Wyverns until you can afford most of the gear setup above. Although Ranged and Melee are much more efficient methods of killing Skeletal Wyverns, using Magic can be a decent method of training the Magic skill. Using Fire Wave with this setup can yield up to 60,000 experience per hour and 150,000 gold per hour profit. Inventory *2-4 Prayer potions *Rune pouch (optional) *Dramen staff (optional) *An emergency teleport (optional) *Some lobsters or better (usually 4-6 pieces) *Fire runes/Nature runes (optional, for High Alchemy) *Herb sack (optional) Potions All Melee strategies work best when combined with a Super set or Super combat potion; rangers should also bring a Bastion Potion, or a Ranging potion along with a Super defence (unless safespotting). Evaluation There is no perfect method to kill Skeletal Wyverns. Players may have to sacrifice speed for cost and vice versa. All these methods have their own advantages and disadvantages, and it is really up to the player to decide which method best suits them. If you are looking to kill the wyverns quickly and take their bones and drops, Melee is the preferred method. If you are planning to stay for an extended period of time, using Ranged or Magic is recommended in order to use a safe spot to take no damage. Having high Prayer levels are certainly extremely beneficial in either case. Tips s in which the western and southern sides of the ice structure (or pillar) can be used as safe spots.]] *While ranging, it is possible to use a safespot; however, this can only be done once the wyverns become tolerant. The popular safespot is the entrance cave—you can trap it on one side and range it from there. There are additional safespots at the pillar to the south. *While ranging, it is also recommended to use Void Knight equipment after 92 Ranged as at this level is more effective than Dragonhide armour. Armadyl armour is still considered the best overall choice. *The range of the wyverns' icy breath attack is 6, while the range of their ranged attack is 7. As long as you are at least seven spaces away ranging, you will never be hit with magic damage. *If you are standing by the cave entrance, you can go through it while frozen, and simply wait safely for the effect to wear off. *A friend could help bring additional supplies if needed while you're safe-spotting, but the friend will have to deal with aggressiveness. *Skeletal Wyverns are not vulnerable to the effects of the Salve amulet or the spell Crumble Undead. Although they are made of bones, they are not classified as undead creatures but rather as animated bones. *The Antifire potion has no effect on the wyvern's ice breath attack, neither do Ice gloves. *A Bolt pouch may be useful, as the player can collect the dropped bolts in one inventory slot. *"Walk" the wyvern, by constantly walking through it, to get it closer to the door ensuring a close emergency exit. *Try to find a good spot where you will only be attacked by one wyvern at a time. This prevents a second ice breath or ranged attack after you kill the one you are fighting aganist. *If ranging wyverns and protecting against Ranged, try to get as far away from the wyvern as possible. As the wyvern's ice breath has a shorter range than its ranged attack, it will only use its ranged attack, which will be completely nullified by the protection prayer, therefore negating the need to eat food. However, bring a few pieces of food in case the wyvern near you begins to attack you after another wyvern has been killed, as the damage stacks. *Once they become non-aggressive, there is a safe spot for rangers where they can't attack you at all. That's because their ranged attack has a shorter range than your crossbow on long-range mode, and if you trap them you won't get attacked. This is also possible on rapid-style but becomes more difficult. *Cannons are allowed, however only in the lower part of the cave, the upper slayer exclusive part is a no cannon zone. Cannons will make your kills faster for the cost of less profit. *Contrary to popular belief, eating whilst frozen is not efficient, each food consumed extends the freeze by 1.8 seconds (or 3 in-game ticks.) Category:Strategies